


Hastening

by Flawless_Imperfection



Series: Trio of Death Note Drabbles [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L can't stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hastening

* * *

L's hastily growing more and more...wanting of Light. These new emotions to L are exactly that, new. New and raw and powerful, lust and thirst and desire. Light's eyes meeting his makes his stomach tighten, a simple brush of skin's enough to leave tingling goosebumps behind and when Light says his name in just the right way...

These foreign feelings have lessened the control L has over himself and that should disturb him, concern him but it doesn't. Light without-, Kira without words or touch has destroyed so many walls and for some bizarre reason L can't build them back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end, thanks for sticking around.


End file.
